Generally, a fishing reel is fixed to a fishing rod by a reel seat as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gezette No. Sho 56-46,380. The reel seat generally comprises; a seat body which is U-substantially-shaped in cross section, extends along the fishing rod, and has a support surface for supporting a mounting leg of the fishing reel; a fixed holder for holding one end of the mounting leg; and a movable pusher for holding the other end of the same.
The seat body, fixed holder and movable pusher are separate from each other, the fixed holder being caulked to one end of the seat body, the movable pusher being movably mounted on the other end of the seat body. Also, fixing portions at both ends of the seat body are fixed onto the fishing rod through a thread to be wound around the fishing rod, so that the movable pusher moves toward the fixed holder to thereby fix the mounting leg between the fixed holder and the movable pusher.
The seat body of this type of conventional reel seat is provided at both lengthwise sides with fixing portions to the fishing rod, but the fixing portions are flat and put on one peripheral side thereof to be fixed by winding a thread. Hence, the seat body cannot be retained to the fishing rod before being wound by the thread, whereby an adhesive double coated tape must be used to temporarily fix both the fixing portions onto the rod surface, thereby creating a problem in that the reel seat fixing operation is complicated.
Also, since the seat body fixed to the fishing rod through the wound thread does not have a sufficient fixing strength, a problem is created in that the reel seat may shift circumferentially of the rod after long use.
Furthermore, the fixed holder at the seat body is separate from the seat body and fixed thereto, thereby creating a problem in that the number of parts is increased leading to high manufacturing costs.